marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Virginia Potts
Biography Early life Virginia Potts, called "Pepper" because of her freckles and red hair, was working for Stark Industries when she spotted an accounting error. She raced to let Tony Stark know. Having saved the company a large amount of money, Stark promoted her to be his personal assistant. Happy Hogan Pepper became infatuated with Stark, but things changed when Happy Hogan was hired as Tony's new body guard. The bickering between Pepper and Happy began almost immediately. Although they bickered, Hogan confessed an attraction to her, who rebuffed him saying she was saving herself to be the future Mrs. Tony Stark. Spotting Jack Frost breaking in nearby, Pepper Potts used the telephone to warn Stark. Pepper was present when the Crimson Dynamo sabotaged a test launch of a new Stark-developed missile and again when the Melter attacked Stark Industries, meltin through a crane holding a large boulder above a crowd of bystanders that included Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts. She continued working for Stark, delivering the news to Tony that one of his business associates, steel tycoon Charleton Carter, had backed out of a deal. She was extremely unhappy when Tony pretended to ask her out on a date as a cover to change into his Iron Man suit, leaving her behind in a locked room instead. Pepper still tried impressing Stark. But when she desperately needed to take a to an employee's dinner, she reluctantly called Happy, who assumed it was a sign that Pepper really liked him. Tony at first encouraged their relation, giving them Broadway tickets to go on another date. But Pepper did eventually manage to go on a date with Tony. When the Unicorn attacked Stark Industries Pepper was taken prisoner but was saved by Iron Man. After the fight, Tony and Pepper went to visit Happy who had been injured by the Unicorn. During their visit, Tony wondered if Pepper's niceties to Happy were to make him jealous or if they are genuine. At Happy's request, Tony suggested to Pepper that she and Happy go on another date. Pepper jumped to the conclusion that Stark wanted to go out on a date with her instead. Stark took Pepper out to a fair which featured an archer named Hawkeye. After stopping a crime at the fair, Tony lost out on another chance at a date with Pepper when Happy beat him to the punch. Their relation intensified, with Happy and Pepper eventually eloping and getting married. Pepper became worried about his standing in for Iron Man on several occasions, which often caused him severe injuries and caused his transformation into the freak. Pepper made him swear never to put the Iron Man Armor on again. Fearing that the would always be dragged into Iron Man's battles as long as they were near him, she quit her position with Stark International and took Happy to a clinic near Chicago to heal. When Iron Man was almost frozen to death by the Blizzard, Pepper saved his life by reenergizing his armor. Pepper supported Happy in all of his odd jobs, but they never seemed to last. The couple eventually decided to adopt children. While Stark was presumed dead, Pepper and Happy divorced. Although the reasons have not been admitted, she apparently had an affair with a former college boyfriend. After Stark's return both worked with him at Stark Solutions in Seattle. Pepper would keep constant contact with Iron Man, relaying information such as news feeds. The two seemed to becoming closer, which did not help Happy's feelings of self-doubt. Stark entrusted Pepper with a special remote that could shut him down. However, Pepper was tortured and was forced to hand it over. The trauma lead to her miscarrying. Iron Man was able to deal with the remote, but felt guilty that he had placed her in such danger. Pepper and Happy soon after reconciled. Clarence Ward murdered a number of Stark executives at a board meeting. He had stolen an Iron Man armor from Edgewood Arsenal and was trying to frame Stark (whose identity as Iron Man was public at this time). Pepper and Happy were on an elevator when he attacked (unknowingly saved by the real Stark who called to say something odd was happening and they should be careful), and were thus able to escape. She activated a fail-safe disabling Iron Man armors worldwide. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Tony Stark Happy Hogan Appearances References Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Secretaries Category:Potts family